A grain-oriented electrical steel sheet is a soft magnetic material, and is used for an iron core or the like of an electrical apparatus such as a transformer. In the grain-oriented electrical steel sheet, Si of about 7 mass % or less is contained. Crystal grains of the grain-oriented electrical steel sheet are highly integrated in the {110}<001> orientation by Miller indices. The orientation of the crystal grains is controlled by utilizing a catastrophic grain growth phenomenon called secondary recrystallization.
For controlling the secondary recrystallization, it is important to adjust a structure (primary recrystallization structure) obtained by primary recrystallization before the secondary recrystallization and to adjust a fine precipitate called an inhibitor or a grain boundary segregation element. The inhibitor has a function to preferentially grow, in the primary recrystallization structure, the crystal grains in the {110}<001> orientation and suppress growth of the other crystal grains.
Then, conventionally, there have been made various proposals aimed at precipitating an inhibitor effectively.
However, in conventional techniques, it has been difficult to manufacture a grain-oriented electrical steel sheet having a high magnetic flux density industrially stably.